<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grasp. by rowan_on_a_rainy_day</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137570">grasp.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_on_a_rainy_day/pseuds/rowan_on_a_rainy_day'>rowan_on_a_rainy_day</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, its yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_on_a_rainy_day/pseuds/rowan_on_a_rainy_day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"and will i see yukimichi again soon?"<br/>"mhm."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Asahina Yuta/Yukimaru Takemichi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grasp.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he could see yuta fidgeting, glancing cautiously toward him and back to his hands. his entire arm was covered in burns, concealed by bandaging and a sling. </p>
<p>"michimichi?"</p>
<p>"hm?"</p>
<p>yuta produced a marker from his bedside table, dropping it into yukimaru's hand and shuffling closer. </p>
<p>"write something on my cast, please?" his tone was gentle, and his face was soft, somewhat relaxed, and his washed out blue eyes seemed tired. </p>
<p>takemichi huffed, removing the pen lid with his teeth and holding it steady in his left hand, using his less dominant right hand to hold yutas arm still, which quivered in excitement.</p>
<p>"hold still," he tried making his voice hushed and sweet, but as always it came out gruff and demanding. yuta didn't flinch like other people did, smiling all the while as the white haired male scripted neatly along his cast.</p>
<p>"get better soon yuuhina!" it read, hearts dappled about.</p>
<p>"pass me the blue and the brown." takemichi said evenly, watching yuta nearly drop the requested felt tips as he passed them on.</p>
<p>when takemichi pulled away there was now a small drawing of what yuta guessed was them. the drawing wasnt intricate, but not stickmen either. the brown haired boy took note of the little heart between them. </p>
<p>"you'd never say something like this outloud," asahina giggled, earning him a firm bonk on the head from his boyfriend. he carried on laughing, reaching out for yukimaru blindly, grasping onto him as best he could. the latter flushed, holding on to him and kissing his cheek. </p>
<p>yukimarus phone pinged and he reached over to check the message.</p>
<p><strong>mondo: </strong>oi rascal where r u</p>
<p>he replied quickly, glancing at yuta, who understood he'd be leaving.</p>
<p><strong>yukimichi: </strong>yeah yeah im omw, about to leave yuuhinas house</p>
<p>
  <em>seen, 18:30</em>
</p>
<p>yuta cocked his head to the side, smiling happily.</p>
<p>"i've got to go."</p>
<p>"yeah yeah, i know."</p>
<p>takemichi got up, hovering by the bedside as he backed away.</p>
<p>"will i see yukimichi again tomorrow?" ah, the third person speak that made him soft.</p>
<p>"mhm," he planted a kiss on yuta's forehead, and with that he padded away with a wave and smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>